


REC

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Sex Tapes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Cardinal Copia finds a new outlet for his promiscuity.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III (mild)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	REC

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the below art by the amazing GhulehSin.

-0-0-0-

Copia was a little nervous when the idea had first been brought up to him. It had been one day when he was enjoying a coffee with Aether out in the courtyards. Amidst a discussion of adoring fans, it had been brought up as just another topic of conversation, casual maybe for the ghoul, but certainly not for the Cardinal.

“Speaking of giving the people what they want,” Aether had said, taking a sip from his mug, “Why don’t you do something a little more racy?” 

“More racy than using my cane onstage to hump and smelling my fingers?” Copia chuckled. “I do not think I can go that far, ghoul.”

“C’mon. I know how flustered you get when they’re watching. There’s no shame in liking it when people watch you. Everyone’s a bit of an exhibitionist at heart.” The ghoul winked.

“I am not used to it, that is all,” Copia blushed. This was a blatant lie. He had been fantasizing about being watched for years. “What exactly could I do, eh?” Aether mimed videotaping, and reached down to mime stroking it. Copia licked his lips at the motion, but let out a few of his little noises. “I don’t think that I could.”

“Don’t be shy, Cardinal. You’re not a shy man onstage.”

Copia considered this. He supposed Aether was right, but for now, he had to uphold his professionalism. “I’ll give it some thought,” he nodded dismissively, and stood.

Later, in the hall on his way back to his chambers, Copia found himself in an empty stairwell with a conundrum. The conversation earlier _had_ rather inspired him. Making certain no one else was around, Copia decided to set up his phone.

Pressing go on the recording, Copia sat down on the steps with one hand resting over his junk. “Hello,” he said, adjusting himself in what he thought was a sexy pose, but was really just awkward. “Eh... I—” The phone fell over, smacking down on the ground. _“Ah, shit.”_ He picked up the phone, dusted it off, and saw that it was still recording. “Oh. Yes, hi. I am Cardinal Copia—are we supposed to say our names with these things? Would it be hotter if you... knew what name to call as you followed along, caras and caros?” He tried to laugh suggestively, but his phone fell off the ledge again with an even louder smack.

With a pained sigh, the Cardinal rose off the steps to retrieve his phone. Setting it up once more, he made sure it was wedged in between the box of the window, and looked around with a nervous bite to his lip.

“Forgive me,” he spoke to the camera, “I don’t know if I’m alone. I think I am, but anyone could walk in at any time. I think I am safe, midnight mass isn’t for another...” He went to check his phone for the time, then realized that’s what was recording him. “Eh... it is not for a while.” He headed back to sit down again, and with a soft breath, he pulled aside the opening in his cassock. He could see the outline of his cock in his boxers, half hard at the idea of doing something like this. It set his nerves on fire, but the exhibitionist in him stiffened from the idea that he was showing off for a camera.

“Now, go easy on me, eh?!” he tittered nervously, holding both gloved hands up. “This is my first video.” He pulled at his collar a little, and trailed his hands down his body. Whenever he touched himself, he usually started with something akin to foreplay. He liked to touch his body, ready himself, warm his skin up a little and feel the tingling a partner always inspires in him. He rubbed his hands down past his hips, up and down his thighs. He squeezed them a little, and rubbed up to his stomach, paying attention to the skin there. The closer he inched to his pelvis, the more his erection began to twitch urgently. 

“I am so hard,” he whimpered, blinking doe eyes up at his phone. “Per favore... I need...” His breath hitched. “I can’t resist it.” Pulling his cock out of his boxers, a flush ran up his neck. A sudden shyness crept up on him, and he leaned a little further back, biting his lip coyly. “I need so badly to feel your touch.” His free hand reached up to tweak his nipple through the cassock, and a harsh hiss escaped him. Falling more easily into his role, Copia grinned directly at the camera. “I am stroking just for you.” 

He suddenly realized his gloves were still on. Halfway through peeling them off, he decided to keep them on, that he had a couple pairs and it wouldn’t be that hard to clean. Still... could someone tell what he’d been doing from stains alone? Startling him from his indecision, his hips began to push up into his fist and gave the first long stroke. “Cazzo,” he whispered, and tilted his head up. “Even just a touch can bring me to my knees.” Copia chuckled sheepishly at the camera. He brings his free hand up to bite his finger. “Would you like to see me on my knees?” He spread his legs a little wider, a pleasant warmth spreading through him as he thought of all the viewers that would touch themselves to this video of him. They’d be watching his cock, every drop drooling down it. They’d even cum to his moans.

“Ai,” he rasped, squeezing the tip and jerking a little faster. The thrill only grew inside of him, and he took advantage of it to play up the show. “Heh. What a mess I am going to make of my cassock. And I will have to walk to the laundering room to deposit these clothes. What will they think?” He let out a low moan, reaching down to fondle his balls with a gentle squeeze. “They will think I had a very interesting night with a Sibling. But no...” He exhaled, chest falling quickly. “I’ve been naughty, jerking myself in the stairwell. Maybe I’ll even get a few drops on the wall.” His cheeks burned a brighter pink, and he stroked up to circle his thumb around his slit again. His breath was coming out ragged now—he usually lasted longer than this, but with the added arousal of the recording, it was getting hard to keep himself at bay. _Didn’t everyone just skip to the cumshot anyway?_

“Ah... I am afraid I am close,” he breathed. “Oh, it feels so good. So good. Ah, how I would love a mouth on my cock, swallowing all of me.” His muscles clenched as he tossed his head back, and he let his cock go for a second. It bobbed, falling back against his clothed stomach, visible in the video against the black of his cassock. “You won’t tell anybody if I cum all over myself in here, will you?” he whined. His cock jumped, and he picked it up again, pulling his fist up and over in one last heavy handed tug.

Copia’s hand flew out to brace against the stone wall, and his hand blurred as he jerked himself fast over the edge. A litany of hurried, stifled moans and gasps spilled from the Cardinal’s mouth, barely contained in the small space as he released all over his hand. A rope of cum hit the chest of his cassock, and Copia whimpered as he dropped back, laying on the stairs as he thrust into his fist with abandon all the way through his orgasm.

His hips slowed, rolling up in circles until his back gave out. He sat back up with some difficulty, and shook his hand off, some splatters of cum getting on the wall as he had promised. He blinked back up at his phone through his eyelashes, lifting his glove up to give a tiny lick to one of his fingers.

“I taste so good, miei cari,” he laughed softly. “Would you care to try?” Just then behind him, the door to the stairs opened. Copia scrambled up, flattening his back against the wall and shoving his dick back inside his cassock. He looked up at the surprise guest star of his little video, and saw that it was the Third.

“Cardinale,” Papa nodded, then hesitated as he hopped down the stairs. He turned back curiously to see Copia with his eyes squeezed shut, praying. “What have you been doing?”

“Nothing!” Copia blurted. “Eh, Papa. I meant, nothing. Sitting. Enjoying the... stairs. It is nice in here, you see. Many rats.”

“It does not smell like rats,” Papa pressed, advancing on Copia. “It smells like something else.” The Cardinal stuttered.

“Please—I was...” Papa boxed Copia in, and leaned in to inhale deeply from the younger man’s neck. Copia couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, as Papa gave a hum. Expression seeped in mischief, Papa’s eyes dropped down to where Copia’s hands were guarding his crotch. The Cardinal’s hands tightened further, covering himself.

“No need for excuses, Cardinale mio,” Papa smirked, backing off and continuing on his way. “I have jerked it in stranger places.” He shot off a wink, and Copia wiped the sweat from his forehead as the exit door clanged shut. _Why did Papa have to be such a tease?!_ Scurrying up to his phone, he tried to pick it up. Grimacing, he got cum all over the screen, fumbling to stop the recording.

“So!” he said to the lens, “This has been Cardin— Cardi C, and I am signing off after getting off. Heh. I hope you enjoyed my, eh...” He jerked his wrist playfully. “Technique—” The phone fell from his hands from the slippery fluids, and he swore again. “ _Merda, cazzo_. _Why do I subject myself to these things? They are going to laugh their asses off...”_ he muttered to himself, and stuffed his phone in his pocket, tucking himself back up properly. 

Copia only noticed later, after a half hour of singing in the shower and feeding his ratties, that his debut porno was still recording.


End file.
